Wonderland
by SydneyAustralia
Summary: What if, when Bella came to Forks she had a power? Like Alice, she is able to see the future even though she's human. Renee doesnt like her, Charlie is awkward, and she's falling in love with the blonde vampire. J/B E/A Em/R Es/C Review, No Flames. :
1. Chapter 1

I was being sent to Forks. My mother finally couldn't take it anymore, and decided to dump her psychic daughter off on her ex-husband. She loved me, I knew, but at the same time she didn't. She was polite, not loving, and thought that I was a freak. She'd even locked me up in a mental institution from the time that I was six until I was nine, when she came and got me again.

I was beautiful, and still so strange. Pale skin, from being kept inside all the time and being part albino. Long auburn hair that fell in soft waves to my waist. Large dark blue eyes with bags underneath. Slender, tiny body with noticeable curves. And the face of a dark angel. I was considered a freak at my old school, and they didn't even know about the visions.

When Charlie took me home, I could feel the tensions in the air. He was happy to have me, just a little anxious. I went up the stairs to see my room. I'd decorated it on my stay when I was fourteen, and he kept it the same. Dark gray walls, hot pink sheets, black comforter, bed pushed against the wall with colorful throw pillows and bed pillows. And the lovely 1920's era dressing table with a gorgeous mirror and tiny silk lined drawers. My clothes were in a black dresser, and a few books and notebooks were strewn carelessly across it.

I slept well, and woke up at 6:45 to get dressed. I pulled a dark purple silk dress over my head that fell to the tops of my knees, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of soft gray suede ankle boots that were flat to the ground. The dress was tight to the bodice, and loose as it fell around her legs and ended in ripples. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my Wayfarer sunglasses before going outside to my car. I'd brought it with me from Phoenix. I got it from my mother. Renee rarely said no to me, just gave me money and sent me out.

My car was an Audi TT Coupe, and it was probably the most delicious car I'd ever seen. I knew how to fix cars, and I'd zapped my engine and added power to it. Now I could drive faster than a racecar. I sped to the school, and pulled smoothly in the parking lot. I got out of my car when suddenly the school and everything around me disappeared.

_"I love you." A blonde boy whispered into my ear, holding me close. "I love you so much I can barely stand it." _

_"As I love you." I murmured, twisting my fingers into his hair. Then we kissed. As we kissed, I saw that we were on a tree branch. The boy's arms were wound around me, and we were leaning against the trunk of the tree._

_"Even though I'm different? A freak?" I asked, nervous._

_"Bella, darlin', I'm the freak." He drawled with a Southern accent, then dipped me low to the ground and held me up as he kissed me once moret. _

And then it was over. I took a deep breath, and bit my lip softly. It might not happen. But I wanted it to. Inexplicably, I was already half in love with this stranger. I made my way into the school, and sat down in first class with my bag. I got several stares on account of my sunglasses and unusual looks.

I didn't speak during my classes, just looked at things. And then I got to the cafeteria. I saw a group of people that almost took my breath away. They were perfect, so pale and beautiful. The smallest one, a tiny black haired girl, was talking when suddenly she froze, her eyes glazing over. She was having a vision. I was walking through the cafeteria when again the images in front of me shimmered away.

_"I know what you are." I whispered to the golden haired boy. We stood in the middle of a forest, facing each other. _

_"Say it." He murmured, a bit of steel in his southern drawl. "Let me here you say the word." _

_"Vampire." I breathed, my eyes closed and a peaceful expression on my face, as if the word was caressing me. And then he stepped forward, pressing his lips to my neck and trailing kisses up my jaw before pausing, right next to my lips._

_"I know what you are." His voice was mocking and still loving._

_"Say it. Let me here you say it." I smirked._

_"Psychic." _

_"I love you, vampire." I teased._

_"I love you, fortune-teller." _

When I was able to see again, I noticed the tallest of the perfect boys at the table. His hair was the color of sunlight, and his face was possibly the most perfect thing I had ever seen. I concentrated on his future, placing both our faces in my mind. And then I whirled into a vision.

_I sat on the boy's lap, and he was seated on a long couch. His feet were propped up, and he played with my hair. The tiny black haired girl sat with her hands intertwined with a bronze haired boy's._

_"Alice, I'm bored." The blonde haired boy whined._

_"Jasper, I don't care." The girl, Alice, giggled._

_"Jazzy, I have an idea. Do you want to play baseball?" I said, and my voice was melodic, like music. I was infinitely more beautiful, like the other perfect vampires. I was a vampire._

_"Sure. You guys in? Edward?" Jasper asked._

_"Whatever." Edward said languidly._

_"Sure!" Alice chimed._

"Jasper." I murmured, my mouth savoring the word. The perfect angel's name was Jasper. I was suddenly aware of eyes on me. I stood in the middle of the cafeteria, after all. I sat down in the closest seat, and began to draw with my black calligraphy pen on a sketch book, my hand flying as I scrambled to draw the forest scene. I closed my eyes, and watched the scene over again behind my eyelids. I opened them again, and frantically drew the scene. I never wanted to forget it. I knew three things at that point. First, Jasper and his family were vampires. Second, I would be one in the near future. And third: sometime in the next few weeks I would fall in love with him. Correction, he would fall in love with me. I was already hopelessly in love with him.

After suffering through Biology, I went to Gym class joyous. I loved Gym. I was very graceful and strong, and I loved to run. The Coach made us run laps, and I did so ahead of everyone else. Except two. The largest of the perfect, and my Jasper. I strained to catch them, and looked down. The muscles in my legs were visibly flexing. I wore a pair of black cheer shorts and a Dropkick Murphys tee shirt. My long hair was pulled up into a ponytail that swished down my back.

"Hello." I said. They looked at me incredulously. I smiled, and pushed myself further. I had to run as fast as I could. I needed the adrenaline in my veins, and I wanted the endorphins. My feet were soundless, barely skimming across the concrete in my speed. And then, like an explosion, I couldn't see the concrete in front of me. Why was I having so many visions today?

_"Alice! Jasper!" I was screaming, while a black cloaked figure was pulling me back towards an alley. I was writhing and struggling, but they were standing in the shadows across the street. Trapped. And then I felt it: two rows of teeth sank into my neck. _

My eyes suddenly came back into focus, and I saw the blue sky above me. I was on the ground, my hair loose and wild around me. The muscular man and Jasper knelt beside me, concerned looks on their angelic faces. I snapped up into a sitting position, my eyes darting between Jasper and the open space ahead of me. And then I leapt to my feet, instantly on edge. The creature was released inside of me. I turned around, cocking my head and lazily regarding the two angelic vampires.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked. His voice was laced with concern.

"Perfect. I must have…drifted off." I drawled, my voice velvety and seductive. I regarded them for a moment, my eyes drifting over Jasper and the other. I turned to the Coach.

"Sir, I'm not feeling very well. Do you think I could go home?" I said, batting my eyelashes. He nodded, dazed. I loped off to my car, and then, before I could leave, Jasper was beside my window. I rolled it down.

"Isabella?" He said hesitantly.

"Bella." I corrected.

"I just wanted to make sure you were…okay." He said awkwardly. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll be alright. Just took a little fall Jasper." I murmured, and then grinned at him. "Tell your sister Alice that I said hello." He was confused, but I backed up before he could say anything.


	2. JPOV

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I know. I don't own anything except my totally unique plot. Drop me a review, tell me if you like the new chapter. Anyways, here it is.**

**JPOV**

I watched the new girl walk into the cafeteria and freeze. She stared at us, not moving or blinking. Her eyes were vacant and dazed. Was she alright? I took in her appearance, dazzled momentarily. She was very slender but with all the right curves in all the right places, and her mahogany hair fell in soft ripples around her.

She wore a silky purple dress that went to her knees, a pair of skinny jeans, and some suede ankle boots that were flat to the ground. She carried an olive-colored tote with ink stains on it and she had on some large Wayfarer sunglasses that covered her eyes.

She stood there for the longest time, just staring off into space like Alice did when she had her visions, and then she snapped out of it, blinking hard before looking around.

"Jasper." She whispered my name with such reverence that I had to know hers. It was undeniable how…different she was. She sat down at the closest table and whipped out a sketch book and a pen, drawing something with such a look of concentration that I had to know what it was.

"Edward, who is she?" I murmured to my brother. His eyes flicked to me.

"Isabella Swan. She prefers to be known as Bella…" He said, getting an irritated look on his face. "I can't read her mind. It's like she's blocking me. Can you see anything, love?" He asked Alice.

"Hm." She said, going into another vision. "Well, she's in our futures… something to do with Jasper. She's got a secret… and Jasper is going to engage her in a conversation tomorrow after picking her up for school on his motorcycle. She will like that. She drives the Audi in the lot." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Okay?" It came out as a question. I was excited, beyond overjoyed, that I was going to see this goddess and I didn't even know why.

The next two classes past by in a blur and then it was Gym. I dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a Good Charlotte tee shirt and joined Emmett on the track. After a while I heard someone close behind us. Probably one of the jocks. Emmett grinned at me, and then, so soft that the runner behind us couldn't hear, said something I'll never forget.

"You're little human 'friend' is right behind us. And she's cute in those clothes…" He trailed off, his gaze lingering to her. She caught up with us, running as fast as we did. And then she lost a little speed, and finally she tumbled to the ground. Her hair band had broken, and her long hair was around her, pillowing her head from the concrete.

She wore a terrified expression as she stared up at us. And then she bolted upright, her head whipping around to look at me, Emmett, and the space ahead. And then she propelled herself to her feet, on edge. She was acting feral, like a jungle cat, or a newborn vampire. She regarded us with no concern, it seemed, and then she smirked.

"Are you alright?" I asked, cautious.

"Perfect. Must have…drifted off." She said, and I was stunned. Her voice was like velvet, perfectly smooth and charming. She went over to Coach Clapp and made an excuse to get out of school before sprinting off to her car. On instinct I followed her, and she rolled down her window. "Isabella?" I said hesitantly, not knowing whether or not she would allow me to call her by her nickname.

"Bella." She corrected automatically. Good.

"I just wanted to make sure you were…okay." I said awkwardly. She smiled beautifully, angelically back at me.

"I'll be alright. Just took a little fall Jasper." She said softly, and then grinned at me again. "Tell your sister Alice that I said hello." I was confused. How did she know Alice? Before I could question her she expertly pulled out of the lot. I went back to the Volvo, getting in to wait for my siblings. I turned to Alice, and saw the huge grin on my sister's face. Her entire being exuded elation.


	3. Reeser BPOV

_Reeser. His long, lean body right next to me. I smile at my brother, and his face stretches into a comical grin. His eyes, crystalline blue like mine stare right back at me, and his shaggy mahogany hair practically glows in the sunlight. We both wear dark clothes- he has on his signature black motorcross leather jacket over a tight black tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. On his feet are Doc Martens, shiny black ones. I wear Doc Marten boots as well, white ones with lavender sprigs printed on the leather. I have a purple silk dress on under a dark gray trench coat, unbuttoned. My hair, shorter than it is now, is pinned to the top of my head by dark purple cameo pins and black lace ribbons that my brother brought back from London._

_"I think I'll go to France this time." He tells me, pondering. _

_"The Eiffel Tower? Brilliant. Draw it for me, Reese." I command, smiling. I step up onto the park bench, twirling around. Reeser grabs me around the waist, pecking my cheek quickly._

_"Watch over me, darling Isa." He says seriously. We walk back to his car, and he gets into the backseat, laying down._

_"I swear to you, I will. Come back to me." I vow, and at the same time begging my brother not to abandon me._

_"I never have and never will." He says with a smile, his hand on his heart. His power is different from mine, fantastical. He can body-jump, to all different places in the world. He leaves his body behind, going in spirit. He is a phantom, but more opaque. It is like he has two bodies. As long as his body is with the same person that he left it with, and that no one else touches it, he can return. If it is, then his spirit is forever lost. _

_When I brought him back 'home' to Renee's house, I laid him in his bed. I told Renee that he was sick, and not to disturb him. I came home one day to find him gone. I ran to Renee._

_"What have you done?" I screamed at her._

_"I had your brother taken to a hospital. He's sick and needs help." She said simply, coldly. That was the last time my brother opened his eyes. _

I sat up, scrambling away from the center of my bed. I gasped, throwing my body off of the soft space. I was soaked in sweat, my nightgown clinging to my body like a second skin, dark purple silk on top of my pale skin. I walked into the bathroom, drawing a tub of cold water. I stripped down, pulling my hair from its bun. I stepped out of the bathtub, sitting down carefully. I ducked underwater, scrubbing my hair with rose-scented shampoo.

When I ran out of air, I came back up gulping in a breath of air. I finished my hair, and then I stepped out, wrapping a thick black towel around myself. I brushed out my hair, and then dried it quickly. I put it on top of my head in a tight bun, and then went to pick my clothes out for the day.

I was pulling a tee shirt over my head when I sat down hard on the ground. My eyes clouded over, and I was no longer in my room. _Jasper, his blonde hair whipping around his face as he sped toward my house on his motorcycle. He was perfect. His golden eyes flashed, and then he stopped in front of my house. After knocking on my door, I came down the stairs and opened it. _

_"I wanted to give you a ride to school today, if you don't mind." He said, and then I grinned up cheekily at him._

_"Well, aren't you just my knight in shining armor? I'd be honored." And then, as we get on the bike, I turn to him with a strange light in my eyes._

_"Instead of going to school, can you take me to your house? And call your family? Have them come home, please. I need to say something to them." And then he looks at me with a strange face. He nods slowly._

I gasp as I pull out of the vision. For some reason, I will need to speak to Jasper's family. So, something will change. I pull the tee shirt over my head, and thread a belt through the loops of my destroyed denim skinny jeans. I shrugged into some high heels, put a few diamond-encrusted hair pins into my hair to make it glint in the faint light. I pulled on a dark gray 'boyfriend' cardigan with two white stripes around the sleeve, and then clacked down the stairs. I sat on the counter after grabbing a blue bubblegum Jones soda from the counter, and then began to concentrate on decisions. I finally whirled into a vision- one that shocked me.

_"Reeser!" I screamed, clawing at the air as I struggled against the stone arms that held me tight. The figures imprisoning me wore black cloaks, and I kept screaming. "Reeser! Save me! REESER!" I was crying now, and then I felt it-the burning in my veins. I screamed louder, begging them to kill me. Begging for Reeser. And then I saw him through the fiery haze. His eyes were shining, sinful red, and his shaggy brown hair hung to his waist, not been cut since he'd gone to sleep three years ago. My Reeser. My brother._

"Reeser." I whispered, coming out of the darkness of the vision. My heart thundered in my chest, battering my ribs, and I shook slightly. This was it. Reeser was back. Reeser was awake. Or would be soon. I concentrated on my brother, for the first time in three years, trying desperately to get a vision from him.

And then it happened. I got a vision. About my Reeser.

_A figure stood over him, golden haired and perfect. This man was a vampire. He had the same golden eyes as Jasper and his family, and he wore a doctor's coat. He leaned over Reeser's neck, plunging his teeth into the delicate skin there. When the man pulled back, Reeser stirred, moaning in pain. He cradled my brother like a child, and ran with him, jumping agilely out the window. _

Ah, this was it. The Cullens must know this angel of darkness. The man who would save my brother. Who would awaken Reeser. I heard the knock at the door as I was thinking of that. I answered it, and then I left with Jasper, after having the conversation in my vision. My arms were tight around his waist, and he sped there. We pulled up to a glorious mansion, and there was a caramel haired woman waiting for us on the porch. Beside her was the rest of the Cullens. I confidently walked towards them, not tottering at all on my skinny heels. And then I saw him. A beautiful golden haired man, standing directly behind Edward and Alice.

I smiled radiantly at him.

"I've seen you. You are a doctor, right?" I asked, my eyes sparkling. This man was my savior. The one who would make my life right again. He nodded, confused. I dashed forward, throwing my skinny arms around him.

"In my visions, you were there! You are to wake up my brother-" I blurted out, before my hand flew to my mouth. I'd just managed to expose myself for who I was. I'd made a split-second decision. No. My vision of Jasper and I dissolved into the oblivion, the forest scene gone. Now there were so many unexplored threads in my mind.

"Visions? I knew it!" Alice shrieked. She tossed herself at me with reckless abandon. "I have them too! I saw you, I saw you. And I know!" She was speaking earnestly, smiling at me like I was a lifelong friend. And through the visions I'd already had of her, I knew that we were in a way, life long friends.

"So you confirm? My visions aren't clouded by personal preference in that particular subject?" My voice was subdued but still eager. I wanted to know.

"Yes, I do. But the first path has dissolved. It will happen differently." The Cullens were looking at us, completely confused, except for Edward. I held onto Alice's hand, and then I closed my eyes. I knew the colors of the threads of the Cullens by now. Well, I knew Alice and Jasper's colors. Alice was pink, bright and peppy, while Jasper was subdued golden. With my mind, I latched onto the golden thread, breathing quickly.

_"You don't get it!" Jasper yells at me, throwing a book at the wall. "I don't hate you! I love you! I love YOU!" _

_"I love you too. More than life itself." I murmur, getting closer and closer to his lips. I press mine to his gently, but the kiss becomes more frenzied. Its as if we've been starved of love our entire lives. _

Like ice water, the reality comes crashing back down on me. My eyes snap open, and I breathe quickly.

"Really?" Edward asked, interested. I cock my head to the side, confused.

"I can read your mind." He said quickly, as if commenting on the weather. I nod quickly, a short, jerky bob. It does not surprise me. I myself am above the norm.

"It seems to be true." I murmur, and then the blonde girl, Rosalie surprises me. She lets loose a small growl, charging into the house. "Something I said?" I ask, confused. The caramel haired woman shakes her head.

"Okay, Bella, why don't we…um…go inside?" The burly one, Emmett, asked.

"Surely." I answered, my heels clacking on the wood of the porch.

**Okay, not the best chapter in the world…I don't think…maybe….hm. Anyways, I love everyone who updated. Thx a lot. Till next time,**

**SydneyAustralia**


	4. Fever

I walked inside and Esme immediately offered to make me dinner. I followed her into the kitchen with the Cullens on my heels, watching as she brought a bunch of vegetables out of the fridge and began cutting them quickly.

"Esme let me help, please." I requested politely. She nodded, handing me a knife, and I stepped up to the cutting board. I rolled up my sleeves, cutting the vegetables quickly. I spiraled into a vision quickly, too quickly, one that was over in seconds.

_My hand slipped, the knife in it sliding out, right to my wrist. It nicked the skin, and then blood began to leak out over my pale skin, like cherry juice on a countertop. There was a roar, and then I was on the floor, under Jasper._

"Oh," I said, as my knife indeed slid into my wrist, and then I looked up in slow surprise. "Oh." I murmured one more time, and then Jasper roared, leaping over the counter and tackling me to the floor. His knees pinned my legs to the floor, one of his hands holding my arms above my head and his free hand shoving my face to the side and burying his face into the crook of my neck, teeth sliding into my skin like it was ice cream.

"NO!" Alice screamed, grabbing Jasper and tugging at him until she had pulled him off of me. I reached my fingers to my neck, holding it there and pressing tightly against the bleeding to try to get it to stop. I pulled my fingers away- they were doused in blood, and I was reminded of when I was a little girl, in the asylum.

I'd just gotten back from lunch; the orderly locked me into my room as usual after watching me take my medication. I was still a little shaky from yesterday's electro-shock 'therapy' and I stumbled across the room, medication taking effect. I took a tumble, cracking my head against the edge of my metal bed frame and let out a scream. The blood seeped out, flowing out over the white, white floors. Everything was white there. Clothes, walls, sheets, uniforms, papers, pills, everything was white.

I was shaken out of my flashback when I felt the burning, searing pain in my neck. It spread slowly, dull, throbbing warmth in the midst of my too-cold land of blood loss. It reminded me of a song I'd heard once- Camisado, by Panic at the Disco. Reeser had loved that band as much as I did- he'd taken me to hear them live once. I'd caught Brendan's guitar pick. It was at home, in a big box of things that reminded me of my big brother.

The fire in my veins became white hot and I let out a sharp cry of pain, looking around. Jasper was gasping on the floor, held in place by Rosalie and Esme as Carlisle stitched up my arm. I cried out again, arching my back as the pain spread to my spine, traveling down it like water on a slide, never ending fire.

"This…No…No…" I whispered, shaking my head. I could barely use my mouth. "Jasper? Alice?" I cried as the pain got worse. And then, like fireworks, I was yanked away from my body- a vision, though not good one.

_"Bella, things are in motion." Reeser murmured to me, as we both stood facing the sunset, skin blending in with the snow. I turned, looking at him- his eyes were that rose-petal red, his skin devoid of any color except for the deep red of his lips and the violet purple shadows under his eyes. _

_"I feel something stirring." I whispered back, my voice carrying on the slight breeze. I wore a black dress and my hair was hanging around me like a curtain. Reeser's hair was still too long and he wore pure black, a new pair of Doc Martens on, shining below his knees, black skinny jeans tucked into his boots. _

_"Something is indeed coming." I concluded after a moment. Reeser reached out to take my hand, clutching it tight in his own, and then I tugged on his hand lightly, pulling him towards the forest. "We need to hunt, Reeser." _

_We ran, flashing past trees, when suddenly I froze. Reeser did as well, immobile as a statue. I sniffed lightly at the air, furrowing my eyebrows. I shook my head, clearing it, and sniffed again. _

_"It isn't the Cullens." Reeser breathed, his eyes wide. _

_"Impossible." I whispered, my eyes matching his, wide and scarlet in my pale face. Suddenly, a half dozen horse-sized wolves lunged out of the trees. My eyes clouded for a moment._

_"Reeser, NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Three wolves were on top of my brother. I shook my head, lunging at the closest one- a huge dark gray beast with teeth as long as my face. I tore at him, throwing him as hard as I could and helping Reeser fend the others off. _

_The biggest one, a coal black wolf with fearsome eyes, tackled Reeser, tearing at his granite flesh. My brother's arm sailed past me. _

"REESER!" I screamed, thrashing. "Reeser, Reeser, no, no, no!" I kept shrilling, fighting and kicking at the granite arms holding me down. "Reeser…" I said one last time, whimpering, and then my eyes flew open. Emmett was attempting to pin me down as I thrashed, and then I went completely still.

My head whipped around to look at the clock; the hands on the wall reading 2:43. I had no indication whether it was night or day. Emmett took my hand in his, and his face wavered a bit, flashing between his face, dimpled with curly hair, and Reeser's, shaggy hair and sapphire eyes.

"Reeser?" I whispered. His eyes were confused, and then he was Emmett again. "Emmett, how long?" I gasped out as another wave of pain hit.

"Bout a day and a half. I'm so sorry, Bella." He murmured.

"Tell…Jasper…to get…in here…" I begged, taking deep breaths.

"He's…" He said, trying to find the right words. "Indisposed."

"I can't…" I whispered, before I spiraled into darkness again. My head ached, and I was floating, floating in a river of liquid fire. My limbs had turned to lead, my eyes were glued shut, and my mouth was sewn together. I was terrified. There were people there too. My Mom, Charlie, Jasper, Alice, and finally Reeser were floating in the fire in front of me.

"Reese." I whispered, reaching out my arms and trying to hug him. I was so scared. He floated further and further away, until there was another explosion of fireworks- and then everything was so clear. It was like I was in some perfect world.

I was finally a vampire.


	5. Howl

**Howl  
(A Song by Florence and the Machine)**

I sat up to the semi-darkness of a neutral-colored bedroom. I looked around- everything was as clear as if I was looking through a magnifying glass at an HD TV. I could feel everything around me; I was hyper-aware of my surroundings. And then I detected another being in the room. Quicker than could be seen, I was pressed up against the wall and glowering at the intruder.

And then I straightened back up- a beautiful blonde male stood before me, his eyes scarlet red and his body covered in bites. My instincts screamed 'danger' but I spoke, instead. My voice did not surprise me- I'd heard it dozens of times in my visions, after all. "Jasper," He was an immoveable stone statue of Ares and I made my way over to him, reaching out both hands to run my fingertips down his chest. His tee shirt was tight and I could see the outline of every muscle through it.

As I watched, fascinated, his eyes darkened. "Bella," He said in a low, slightly hoarse Southern drawl that made me shiver. My throat burned- I was obviously hungry, but this was more important. I could remember cherry juice on vanilla ice cream- blood on a countertop, blood in a small room, screaming.

I could remember _everything. _And suddenly I was in a vice grip, my back to the wall and my legs around a stone pillar while my mouth was ravaged by smooth, warm silk. I fought back for dominance, my ankles hooking together behind Jasper's back. I was aware that I was half dressed in a thin black nightgown.

Alice's work, no doubt. I could smell peonies and sunshine under the heady scent of Jasper. _Jasper, pacing back and forth in a library, wearing militant black clothing and combat boots. His expression steely- sexy and fuming. A brunette -I recognized myself- with bare feet and a curious expression walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest to press a kiss between his shoulder blades and place her hands over his non-beating heart. _

_ "My war god," She whispered. _

I was aware that I was no longer being kissed deliciously, or at all. Jasper was looking at me, I was still up against the wall. "Nice dream?" He smirked. I growled softly. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go drain two deer, three rabbits, and four coyotes of their blood. I know that you'll be coming along and we'll probably end up making out by the end of it, in some state of blood-covered-ness."

And then we were running.


End file.
